DellClan
Description DellClan is an original Warriors clan that inhabits a territory of steep dells, forested bluffs, and diverse meadows. The developed great skill in agility and climbing, with some members even learning how to swim and fish in the great river that cuts through their domain. The clan mainly hunts mice, squirrels, rabbits, and birds from both the trees and prairies. DellClan is the home of Goldfall and Tasselpaw, two upcoming original characters. Territory Terrain & Landmarks The territory includes rolling bluffs, meadows, and beautiful dells with a lazy, untouched river cutting through it. Here are some of its most notable landmarks: The Moon Gully This is the place where medicine cats and their apprentices share tongues with StarClan. At the very end of the river, where it splashes down into a lush grotto... Down, down to where only StarClan knows... The Training Bank A sandy sinkhole between wooded bluffs and the meadow, apprentices get used to unstable ground and climbing up and down its steep, soft walls. The Meadow Located at the far-Sunrise half of the territory, fragrant blooms and rich, thick grasses and reeds provide ample cover for plump rabbits and passing, peaceful deer. Tiny Thundersnake For some reason, Twolegs and their kits love riding this noisy, ridiculously small train through the dells during Greenleaf. So slow that the only real danger is being caught and petted! Twolegplace Part of the river roars down a huge dam and then winds through a place of bright lights and strange foods. Camp Their camp is nestled on a high, sheltered island of land at the split of the river, near the center of the territory. A cat must splash across the shallows or cross stepping stones to reach the entrance, something only the sure-footed members of DellClan could accomplish regularly. Upon reaching the narrow, sandy, rising entrance path, one can go to the right, to the entrance tunnel, or left, to the medicine den. This is a beautiful cave formed by the river washing away layers of stone over the seasons, leaving a fresh pool in the center. Inside, four nests are raised above the uneven floor on pieces of driftwood, separating them from the front of the den. The nest are made of soft reads and mosses. Along the walls, a few cracks allow for the storage of herbs sorted by use: fever, infection, pain, or otherwise. Heading right up to the entrance tunnel next to the Guard Rock, one could see the Apprentice Den directly ahead and to the right, composed of a dip under a flowering thorn bush one the Sunset side of camp. Adjacent to this, and taking up the majority of the rear edge, is the large, smooth stones that make up the Warriors Den. This long den is very roomy but exceptionally cozy, with moss and reed nests being arranged on various levels within. Down the slope from a path between the Warriors Den and the Leader's Den are the Resting Stones, which provide a warm haven for nearly half a dozen cats at a time. Directly to the right of the entrance, and partially protecting the hallow at the heart of the camp, is the Elders Den. A roomy space under the roots of an ancient pine tree that has lost most of its needles smells sweetly of earth and has a few little hole between the roots to let a little light, creating a relaxing feel. The whole floor is swathed in the softest moss and grasses and allows elders to stretch, pace, or just cuddle at their leisure. The Nursery is next, just above the Medicine Den. It is constructed of a huge tangle of grasses and brambles, making it feel like one big nest. The entire inside if filled with plush grass, making the nest movable and the grass giving privacy to each queen. The den is part of the wall of brush that surrounds the camp. Just past the dens is the Dirtplace and a path that leads to a Burial place on the other side of the island. Finally, across from the pointed part of the land and anchoring the main clearing is the Leader's Den. It is under a log leaning against the Gathering Rock, covered in ivy and moss. The plant-covered part constitutes a private meeting place for for the leader, deputy, or medicine cat to speak in private, while a dip under the boulder can serve as an individual cold-weather bed. The main clearing is where cats gather for clan meetings, bury prey for Leafbare, and receive new names. The fresh-kill pile is near the nursery. Cats Leader Wingstar- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with long, spotted fur and dark blue eyes Formerly Wingspots, succeeded Stripestar as leader and strives to live up to his reputation. Deputy Driftheart- Very dark brown and white, bi-colored she-cat with olive green eyes Medicine Cat Deepsight- Glossy, black and dark brown tom with white ears, front paws, and striking yellow eyes Apprentice: Sumacpaw Warriors Starlingfur- Black tom with unusual white spots & dark green eyes Tendrilstone- Long-haired brown and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes Laurelshade- Dilute calico she-cat with tabby stripes & dark yellow eyes Apprentice: Goldpaw Lonestorm- Large, anxious white tom with chaotic black splotches & green eyes Apprentice: Poplarpaw Sunnypool- White tom with small yellow splotches & light green eyes Pearlflower- Dark cream she-cat with dark speckles, short, tufted tail, & icy blue eyes Cragstripe- Thin light-brown tabby tom with large, pointed ears & amber eyes Strikeface- Broad dark-gray tom with black markings under round amber eyes Lavenderthorn- Lithe dark gray tabby she-cat with narrow golden eyes Bugsong- Small dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a glossy pelt & hazel eyes Rosetuft- Sturdy chestnut she-cat with long white ear fur & brown eyes Spikefish- Gray and white patched tom with spiky fur & blue eyes Hookedwing- Small taupe she-cat with severely bowed legs & amber eyes Apprentices Poplarpaw- Pale ginger she-cat with a tan stripe & amber eyes; Lonestorm’s apprentice Goldpaw- Thin dark tortoiseshell tom with big ears & hazel eyes; Laurelshade’s apprentice Sumacpaw- Tan she-cat with thick black stripes & green eyes; Driftheart’s apprentice Queens & Kits Shymouse- Tan she-cat with ginger flecks, green eyes & small ears; Senior Nursery Queen Sprucepelt- Pale bluish-silver she-cat with a feathery tail & yellow eyes; Mother of Tasselkit (a plumy white & tan-pointed she-cat with bronze eyes) and Shallowkit (a chestnut & white patched tom with unusual turquoise eyes) Elders Lightsplash- Pale gold and cream splotched she-cat with golden eyes Shinefeather- Glossy silver tabby she-cat with very cloudy blue eyes Fernwhisker- Dark brown tabby tom with long, wavy whiskers and pale yellow eyesCategory:Clan Category:Information